Living Nightmare
by alexherrera5
Summary: Beca has a nightmare and Chloe is there to comfort her.


A/N: Hey everyone. This story was based on a prompt about Beca having a nightmare and Chloe comforting her. I hope the person who requested it, as well as everyone reading it, enjoys the story. But if you did request it and it isn't what you were expecting, just PM me and I can write one that meets your expectations. I really appreciate all of the reviews, so please keep 'em coming because I love receiving feedback and knowing what you all think. And just thank you all in general for reading my stories; I cannot express how much I appreciate you all. Enjoy!

Beca was buried in Chloe's comforter and on high alert. The redhead was sleeping soundly next to her with her arm lazily draped over Beca's waist. Earlier that night was the Bellas' weekly movie night. Beca bitched and moaned about the movie choice like usual. The girls appeased her bitching for once and decided to let Beca choose the movie. The brunette decided on wanting to watch a horror film and Lilly excitedly ran upstairs and returned with a small storage container filled with various horror movies. All the girls unanimously decided that 'The Ring' was the tamest film from Lilly's selection. Beca never actually thought the girls would let her decide on the movie. She actually had no intention of even watching it, but every time her hand would try to slither its way in the Chloe's sleep shorts the redhead would slap her hand and whisper-yell something along the lines of 'you picked the movie so you better watch it'. That's how Beca found herself scared shitless at 2:00am.

She had the blanket pulled up over her eyes, too afraid to leave herself exposed. She heard a loud crash coming from downstairs. She jumped and immediately squeezed her eyes shut. She knew all the other girls were asleep in their beds, she saw them all go upstairs. She also knew she most definitely did not hear anyone leave their room either. When her breathing settled, she carefully slid out of bed. She looked around Chloe's room and shakily grabbed the can of air freshener on the dresser. She tiptoed downstairs and peeked into the living room from the second to last step. She could see the TV was on and that the screen was blue. She kept telling herself that maybe they just forgot to turn it off. The descended the last two steps and when her feet met the wood floor, she stepped in something wet. She looked down at her feet before looking to the left towards the living room. Something caught her attention. There was a person, with long hair covering their face, kneeling on all fours on the floor with a puddle of water around them. Beca screamed and the person on the floor looked up and screamed back. The brunette jumped into action and began spraying the person with air freshener, both of them still screaming.

"Stop! Beca, stop! It's me, Emily!" Beca could hear the footsteps of people running down the stairs. Jessica flipped on the light switch and sure enough, there was Emily on the floor, coughing and now smelling like Ocean Breeze. She immediately stopped spraying and Chloe shoved her way past some of the girls.

"Beca! What the hell are you doing?!" She knelt and assessed Emily. She pulled the girl to her feet and CR handed her a bottle of water.

"I thought there was an intruder or something!" She said, pointing accusingly at Emily.

"Were you going to Febreze them to death? Jesus, Beca."

"She was on the floor and-and there was water and the TV was blue!" Beca looked to the floor sheepishly. "I thought it was something else."

"I just finished a DVD and I dropped my water bottle. That's why I was on the floor. I was cleaning it."

"I thought you were sleeping in Beca's bed. Why are you down here, sweetie?" Chloe said, rubbing Emily's back.

"Amy snuck Bumper in. I didn't want to um…bother her."

"Do you want us to set up an air mattress for you in one of our rooms so you're not alone?"

"Ooh!" Stacie interjected and raised her hand. "She can sleep in mine and CR's room. C'mon, Em." The freshman nodded and the girls all began to disperse. Emily gathered her things and was about to go upstairs when Beca grabbed her arm.

"Get a damn haircut." She said, narrowing her eyes at the girl before patting her head and going back up to Chloe's room.

/

When Beca made it back to Chloe's room the redhead was already in bed and under the covers. She pulled the covers in Beca's side and patted the space, smiling. The brunette put the can of air freshener back on the dresser and crawled into bed, pulling the covers over herself and snuggling into Chloe's side.

"Come on, killer. Let's get some sleep." Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca and shut her eyes, falling asleep almost immediately. Beca lied awake for a bit longer, burrowing her face in Chloe's armpit before she felt safe enough to fall asleep.

/

Chloe was woken up a few hours later by the sound of Beca whimpering next to her. Chloe pushed herself up onto her elbow and peered over Beca's shoulder. Her eyes were fluttering and her eyebrows were furrowed. She could see her eyelashes glistening a little bit and frowned at the thought of her girlfriend dreaming of something that's making her cry. She wrapped her arm around Beca and pulled her closer to her.

"Becs, baby." She whispered in her ear. She intertwined her fingers with Beca's and squeezed her hand in an attempt to pull her out of her nightmare. "Wake up, love. You're okay." Beca whimpered again and she started breathing heavily. She all but pulled the brunette on top of her at this point. "Shh, you're okay. You're okay, baby." Beca's body stiffened for a moment before she jolted awake, almost sitting up, but Chloe kept her grip tight on her so she wouldn't. "I've got you, Bec." The brunette gripped Chloe's arm and held it tightly. They sat in silence for a moment so Beca could catch her breath. "Want to talk about it?" Beca turned in Chloe's arms and buried her face in the redhead's neck.

"Not really." She mumbled. "It was the stupid scary movie. That stupid bitch came from the TV and grabbed you and I couldn't save you." She whined into Chloe's neck and gripped her shirt. Chloe bit back a smile and ran her fingers through Beca's hair.

"Awe, my baby. I'm right here though. Y'know, if Emily was actually the girl from the TV, I totally would've been safe because of you." Beca shoved Chloe's hip and the redhead laughed. "Are you ready to go back to sleep?"

"Mhmm. Just a sec," Beca pushed herself up onto her knees and straddled the redhead just below her stomach. She bent forward and rested her head on Chloe's collarbone. "Can you breathe okay like this?" Chloe nodded and Beca grunted. She scooted herself down Chloe's body, straightening her legs out and laying completely between Chloe's legs with her head resting by her belly button.

"Better?" Beca grunted and began shifting again. "What now?" The brunette shifted herself higher, her head now resting on Chloe's chest.

"My feet were hanging off. I didn't want anything to grab me."

"You're such a dork." Chloe tangled her legs with Beca's. She groaned again when her girlfriend Beca to move once again. "Seriously, Bec?"

"Sorry, sorry! I just need to get my arms settled."

"Yeah, well you pulled my shorts down while did it, so fix them please." Beca huffed and brought her hands to Chloe's shorts, tugging them up roughly. "Not that high! Gosh I feel like my vagina just ate my underwear." Chloe wiggled her hips and the shorts settled lower. "I guess that'll do. Are you comfy?" Beca nodded and sighed contently into Chloe's chest. The redhead ran her fingers through Beca's hair until she felt her relax further and fall back asleep. Even though Chloe's back was aching and her boobs were being squished, she managed to eventually fall asleep as well.

/

At around 3:45am, Beca woke Chloe when rolled off her chest, laying haphazardly in the center of their bed with her bottom half still resting between Chloe's legs. The weight of Beca lying on her stomach for the last hour played hell with her bladder and the redhead decided now would be a good time to use the bathroom. She crawled out of bed, slowly untangling herself from Beca, and quietly made her way to the attached bathroom and shutting the door behind her. Even though her intention was to just pee, she rested her elbow on her thigh and her chin in her hand, closing her eyes for just a second. 'Just a second' ended up being roughly ten minutes and when she felt her legs starting to tingle from sitting to long, she decided it was time to get back to bed. She shut off the light and opened the door slowly, not wanting to wake Beca. When the door was opened about halfway, Beca's face popped into view, making Chloe jump back and yelp.

"Jesus, Beca!" She put her hand on her heart to try and calm it down. "Pulling stuff like that is how you get socked in the face!" Beca pouted and stood back, letting Chloe fully exit the bathroom.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just…woke up alone and freaked out. I'm really sorry." Chloe sympathized with her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her in to a tight hug.

"I know, love. I'm sorry too. I meant to finish fast, but I dozed off." Beca gripped her shirt before wrapping her arms around Chloe's neck.

"Chlo?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I know it's like five feet away, but will you carry me to bed?" Chloe laughed and rolled her eyes. She wanted to be annoyed, but vulnerable Beca was just too damn cute. She placed an arm around Beca's back and picked the brunette up bridal style. She swayed a little when she walked. When she finally made it to the bed, she smirked and tossed her girlfriend on to it, pushing an 'oomf' from her lungs on impact. "Meanie." Beca said, narrowing her eyes and crawling back into her designated spot. Chloe followed in after her, setting behind the brunette and being the big spoon. She rested her hand on Beca's hip and the brunette immediately grabbed it and wrapped it tightly around her. She smiled against Beca's shoulder and moved to rest her hand back on her hip. "Stooooooop." Beca whined, grabbing her hand again and pulling it around her a little more roughly than the first time.

"Someone is a cuddle bug tonight." The redhead slipped her hand under Beca's sleep shirt and started to rub soft patterns on her stomach. Beca pushed herself deeper into Chloe's embrace, her eyes started getting heavy and within a few minutes Beca was snoring softy. When the redhead heard her girlfriend snoring, she stopped rubbing Beca's stomach.

"Hey." Beca said, breaking the silence and making Chloe jump, once again. "I'm not asleep yet." She mumbled.

"You're such a liar. I just heard you snoring."

"Nu-uh. Wasn't me."

"You do this when we watch TV, too. You fall asleep and as soon as I even touch the remote you sit up like a bat out of hell and claim you were 'watching that'." Chloe continued to lazily rub Beca's stomach again, wanting her girlfriend to fall asleep so she can too.

"Do it with feeling, Chlo."

"Beca, go to sleep before I smother you." Chloe sighed and started to rub her stomach 'with feeling.'

"But I'm scared, babeeeeeee. What if that girl comes for me in seven days?"

"Beca she isn't going to come for you. For her to do that she'd have to call you and you never answer your damn phone anyway." Chloe mumbles. Trying desperately to fight off sleep and keep soothing Beca.

"Jeez, Beale. No need to attack me like that."

"You're right, baby. I'm sorry. Please try and get some sleep. I promise to keep you safe from anything if it tries to get you." She pulled her girlfriend closer to her and kissed Beca's head.

"Anything?" Beca smirked.

"You name it."

"The boogeyman?"

"Mhmm."

"The guy with the knives as fingers?"

"Wolverine?"

"No, the dude with the hat that kills people."

"Oh, that guy. Of course."

"The girl from The Ring?"

"Obviously, Bec."

"Aubrey?" Chloe laughed against Beca's shoulder.

"Yes, from Aubrey as well."

/

Chloe's alarm went off a few hours later at 7:45am. She was tired as all hell, but was glad she got to keep Beca safe from the 'monster'. After pulling Beca out of bed (literally had to grab her by her ankles and pull her out), the girls made their way downstairs for some breakfast. Judging by the smell wafting throughout the house, they knew Flo was on breakfast duty because the house smelled like the components of breakfast tacos. When they arrived in the kitchen, Stacie, Emily, CR and Ashley were all awake and ready for their day full of rehearsal. Chloe got a glimpse of Emily and the poor girl's eyes were red and the skin around it was irritated. She felt horrible about what happened. She nudged Beca, who was already digging into her breakfast.

"Huh?" She said with a mouth full of food. Chloe leaned in and cupped her ear to whisper into it.

"Go apologize to Emily. Look at her face, Bec." The brunette looked up and grimaced when she saw Emily's face. She made her way to the cabinet she shared with Fat Amy and Stacie. She rifled through her shelf (the bottom one) and pulled out a box of Thin Mint Girl Scout cookies. The pulled out the unopened sleeve and made her way to Emily.

"Em," Beca said, putting her free hand on the girl's shoulder. "I'm sorry that I Febrezed you last night and that your face is fucked up right now."

"Beca!" Chloe shouted.

"Well it's true!" She argued. "Anyway, I'm really sorry and you can have all of these Thin Mints because I know they are your second favorite type of Girl Scout cookie. Also, I'm really glad I didn't go with my first instinct and kick you in the face because that would've been…really bad." She handed the cookies over to Emily, who excitedly took them.

"Aw! Thank you, Beca. I really appreciate it. The cookies. Not the kicking in the face part. Actually, I appreciate that too."

"It's the least I can do. Just like…don't crawl on the floor anymore."


End file.
